


Hey kid, you want some free prizes?

by g00giee



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Child Death, Death, Kidnapping, lowkey tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g00giee/pseuds/g00giee
Summary: Glitchtrap literally kills a child.
Kudos: 12





	Hey kid, you want some free prizes?

**Author's Note:**

> this was an audition for Glitchtrap in a discord roleplay server im in! so its more of a roleplay sample than a short story, but i hope you like it!

Glitchtrap was shaking, breathing heavily from what he had just done. He wasn’t scared or cold, far from that. He was shaking from **adrenaline**. He held a knife, a bloody knife that had been used recently. He had gotten some blood on himself, he went to go find a rag on one of the shelves that was in the supply closet he stood in. He found one and tried to get the blood off but it just smudged on his suit. He huffed, obviously annoyed that he would have to wash his suit. “You know, this wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t struggle. But now look at what you’ve done.” Glitchtrap looked over at the body laying on the ground. “Oh, i forgot that you can’t see anything, you’re dead!” Glitchtrap started laughing. When he stopped, he had gotten most of the blood off to the point where it looks like he got paint or pizza sauce spilt on him.

As he was about to walk out of the room, he remembered something. “Oh silly me! You have to tidy up the room as well!” Glitchtrap grabbed a mop and a bucket, filling it up with soap. There was already water in the bucket because the janitor almost never empties the bucket water out. Before he started mopping, he grabbed the body that was still on the ground and looked for something to cover the body up with. He found a table cover that they use to put on the tables to prevent the actual table from getting dirty and wrapped the body up in one. He put it under some of the other table covers that were there as well so it would delay the finding of the body. He then went back to the mop and started cleaning up the mess that was left on the floor. After a while, he was done cleaning up the mess he had made. He left the supply closet, spotting another child. “Hey kid, you want some free prizes?”


End file.
